


I know you feel it too.

by ashleywritesthings



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Zourry - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Harry-centric, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis-centric, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Zayn-centric, Zourry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, zourry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleywritesthings/pseuds/ashleywritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beta convinced me to write a Zourry fanfic because we've been obsessed with this idea for a few weeks now, I usually send her everything I write first, but this is a surprise. SO I hope she enjoys it, and you all do too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _"Part those sheets_  
>  like holy waters  
> and I  
> will worship your skin  
> like a born again  
> believer."
> 
>  

It was a routine evening for Harry and Louis, they enjoyed spending their off days together not worried about sitting too close or touching too often, not being forced to be miles apart in emotion while only inches apart in the physical sense.  Life was better when it was HarryandLouis...when their existences blended so closely together you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended, it was more than coincidence that they found each other, it was fate that brought them here, to this, to love.  Harry looked over at Louis and smiled, he looked so peaceful wrapped in one of Harry's large jumpers and a soft blue blanket that brought out the color in his eyes, he admired Louis often but the time they had alone was the time he enjoyed it most, the smile Louis donned was more genuine, the lines in his face disappeared because there was no need to worry, and Harry swore if he looked closely enough he could actually see the warm glow radiating off of the boy he loved, he could see the way being alone with Harry made Louis feel safe, like for the moments or hours, days or weeks they had together... the weight of the world wasn't heavy on his shoulders, he looked younger somehow, less touched by the harsh reality they faced having to hide their love.  He pulled Louis in and laid his head gently in his lap, Harry ran his fingers through Louis' soft hair and they sat in the comfortable silence together and Harry wanted to keep this Louis all to himself, to wrap Louis' arms around his taller frame and somehow melt into him, to press little kitten kisses to his neck and chest, to fill the air with compliments that would make them both blush...but tonight he would be sharing Louis' attention, tonight wasn't just Harry and Louis, tonight they'd be sneaking out to a club with Zayn.  The other lads had homes scattered across areas of England and during their time off as of late, they usually went their separate ways, but Zayn had asked if he could spend a couple nights at their place this time and they agreed with welcome arms, Louis and Harry loved spending time with Zayn, they'd go out tonight, recover early tomorrow and spend the latter part of the day into early evening writing more songs for their new album, maybe smoking a bit, and playing too much Fifa.  Harry looked down at Louis and wanted to savor a bit more of their alone time together but the older boy had fallen asleep in his lap so Harry smiled at him and kissed his temple before resting his head against the arm of their sofa and falling asleep himself, realizing that his life here was just as good as his dreams. 

>  
> 
> "I don't want to get up yet." Louis said speaking to the alarm he'd set on his phone. "I don't want to wake up."
> 
> "Loueh, who are you talking to?" Harry asked in his sleepy voice which was noticeably deeper than his usual voice and this touched Louis in a way that rocked him to his core.
> 
> "My phone Haz, my phone started screaming at me to wake up and I just don't want to move."
> 
> "Baby, Zayn will be here soon, we've got to get going, you know we're going to have a great time."
> 
> "Harry we may have the best night ever and all of that is good and well, but right now the only part of my body in the mood to get up is my dick and I don't.." but Louis was cut off by Harry quickly moving his body out from under Louis' head and positioning himself at just the right spot to pull Louis' trousers down and place his mouth around his hard cock.
> 
> "You, fuck, Harry." was all Louis got out before everything around him went hazy except for the way Harry looked with his pretty lips wrapped around his cock, his tongue pressed against the bottom vein and his throat hollowing out allowing himself to take in every single inch of Louis as he bobbed his head up and down, coaxing a toe curling orgasm out of the older boy as he let Harry's name fall from his hips.
> 
> "You're beautiful when you come Louis, and you taste so fucking good." Harry said with a smile and a little extra lick of his lips, he slapped the side of Louis' thigh and ran down the hall to their bathroom, Louis didn't even bother pulling his trousers back on, he just ran down the hall and chased Harry into their shower, pressing the boy with the curls against the shower wall and thrusting his hips slowly against his.  Harry got just as turned on by sucking Louis' cock as Louis got with his lips around him, so it only took a few long pulses of their hips together before Harry was coming between them, kissing the skin where Louis' neck met his shoulders, whimpering his name.  
> 
> "Now Mr. Styles, you sir, are beautiful when you come." Louis winked at the taller boy and ran shampooed fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and they took turns there, kissing and lathering skin, washing and rinsing and whispering to each other until the shower water ran cold.  They pulled themselves out of the bathroom and got dressed quickly before they heard the door open and close.
> 
> "ZANEY" Louis yelled and ran towards the living room.
> 
> "TOMMO" Zayn replied and opened his arms for Louis to jump into, yes they'd just seen each other 24 hours before, but they were more than a band, they were brothers, and they threw their heads back in laughter as they walked to the kitchen and opened a beer.  Before long Harry joined them in the kitchen with a low buttoned sheer black shirt and tight black pants with his gold boots.
> 
> "Calm down Louis," Zayn told him, "You two are taking me out and getting me proper drunk before you even think about ravishing Harry and his curls."  The three boys laughed and drank their beers quickly before heading out the door to the bar.

 

The music was loud surrounding them, the air thick with smoke and the ill intentions of most of the patrons there, the smell of alcohol and weed twirled above their heads as Harry bent over in front of Louis, popping back into his hips and Zayn danced with a small blonde girl a few steps over, his hands tracing shapes into her sides his eyes growing darker as each minute passed.  The way Louis was hard behind Harry made his mind start racing with ideas that involved being bent over their king sized bed and getting fucked so hard into the mattress that he couldn't see straight, just when he went to drop himself a little lower the song ended and Louis pulled him up and walked him to the bar, waving over at Zayn to follow them.  They sat in a few chairs in the front and ordered a drink, then Harry ordered a round of shots, followed by Louis, then by Zayn, an hour hadn't yet passed and the lads were three shots, two drinks, and a blunt into some kind of floaty place that made them all smile more, laugh harder and suddenly Harry felt himself looking at the way Zayn's sharp cheek bones stuck out under his tan skin, the way his dark eye lashes cast perfect shadows across his cheeks, and the way he licked his lips when Louis made him laugh.  Harry tried to shrug the thoughts out of his head, but they were only intensified by the way Zayn sucked hard against the blunt he'd pulled out from behind his ear and pulled Louis in to give him a shot gun, only their lips touched a second longer than Harry knew they should, and maybe Louis felt it too because he looked at Zayn with lust blown eyes and then to Harry as he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.  Harry nodded at Louis who took the blunt from Zayn's hand and sucked in hard, bring his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pulling him in, releasing the smoke and his tongue into the curly haired boy's mouth and he swore in that moment he heard Zayn whimper, and he tried not to feel the way his dick twitched, or the way he felt like the night was taking a turn of events they hadn't anticipated, because in the moment, right now, he had Zayn's hand on his thigh and Harry pulled into his lap and nothing else would ever feel quite as good as this.

Harry brought the another round of drinks and Zayn suggested this be the last one, 'We can still make it to the apartment and have more drinks there, I'm not going home with anyone tonight so I'd like to get out of these tight jeans and get comfortable, please' he wined at them and Louis agreed. 'I want to take these clothes off, we're always wearing too many clothes.'  Harry laughed at the lads and their inebriated state, Harry was intoxicated too but not at the level that they were, so he helped them into a cab and Louis placed love bites into his neck on the way home.  Harry helped Louis and Zayn inside and tipped the driver generously before walking inside himself and locking the door behind him, the air was suddenly thick again, Zayn was pouring three drinks with more rum than coke and Louis was leaned against the granite counter, his shirt was missing and his tan skin was painted in the tattoos that matched Harry's and his joggers sat lowly on his hips.  Harry grinned at his boyfriend before walking forcefully to him and pulling him in for a kiss, pressing his body against him and running his tongue along his bottom lip before gaining entry into his mouth, moaning at the intense way Louis pressed his tongue against Harry's, the way his head tilted at the perfect angle, the way his fingers pressed into Harry's hip tattoos leaving bruises.  Harry pulled away and winked at him before taking the drink in his hand and inviting the boys to sit in the living room, he threw in a movie and they sat on the sofa next to each other, all sharing the blue blanket Louis had been wrapped in alone hours before.  Zayn was sitting on Harry's left with Louis to his right, and Harry liked the way Zayn smiled at Louis, liked the way Louis had his hand on Zayn's thigh.  They were comfortable, always touching, after the time they'd all spent together there was no way for them to act any differently, but tonight was different, there was a charge to the air tonight that hadn't existed before and Harry found himself more curious as the seconds passed, but the turning point was when Zayn said something only mildly funny but it caused Louis to laugh so loud and throw his head forward resting upon Zayn's shoulder, his hand moving a bit farther up Zayn's leg and his eyes piercing into Harry's when he caught his attention.  Harry stopped thinking at that moment, and started acting on impulse, he surged his body forward and met Louis in a passionate kiss, leaning his weight onto Zayn's other leg, suddenly the boy was caught between the passion that existed between Louis and Harry and instead of trying to get out of it, he let himself experience it, and the unspoken invitation to join them soon followed when Harry's hand found the back of Zayn's neck and he pulled off of Louis' lips and found himself kissing Zayn's.  They both gasped at the contact, foreign but comfortable somehow and Louis moaned at the sight, his beautiful boyfriend kissing the lad he'd thought about but never for more than a second, Zayn was everyone's wet dream, but now he was Louis and Harry's reality.  Harry kept Zayn in a kiss for a few seconds more but the way his body could read Louis' allowed him to fight the urge to keep kissing and pull himself off of Zayn's lips, nodding at Louis as he looked at him with hooded eyes before turning to Zayn, Zayn was the one who moved first this time, throwing himself at Louis and murmuring between the force between them.

> "I've wanted to do this for so fucking long." Zayn said breathlessly before returning to Louis' kiss.  The statement made Harry's cock twitch and he spoke next.
> 
> "Bedroom, now." was all that fell from his lips before Harry was pulling the boys up and dragging them down the hall.

They made it down the hall and Harry shut the door behind them, There was a weight to everything that was happening now, Harry knew when they crossed the line there would be no coming back from it, but he didn't want to, he'd never considered sharing Louis with anyone before, his jealousy was far too strong for that, but Zayn, somehow Zayn made sense, watching Louis lure him onto the bed and shoving his tongue into the beautiful boy's mouth, this fucking fit.  Harry removed his shirt and joined them on the bed, relaxing when Louis' hand found his thigh without breaking his kiss with Zayn, it was impossible how well they could read each others bodies, Louis' eyes were still closed but his hand was palming Harry through his jeans and the bulge that came up beneath his hand made Louis moan into Zayn's mouth which caused him to pull away and look at what was happening around him.  Zayn saw the way Harry's cock created a tent in his too tight jeans and followed his instincts budging Louis' hand off and undoing Harry's belt, followed by unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs, his calves, and finally pulling them off the tall boy entirely, and Louis was already crawling onto his lap moving his hips in small circles rubbing their covered cocks against each other and Zayn felt his dick harden too and suddenly Louis was pulling him in and Harry was palming at his length through the joggers Louis had lent him...everyone was lost in a state of ecstasy but Louis pulled back, just to make sure they were all on the same page, he was ready to take it a step further but he needed to know this was okay, that this is what Harry and Zayn wanted too.

> "This isn't going to change anything is it?" Louis asked, "I just, this is okay, right?"
> 
> "Louis, I love you so much." and that's all it took, Louis was surging forward towards Harry again, pulling Zayn in with him.

Louis was kissing Harry while Zayn worked his briefs down off of his body, Harry's cock sprang out and laid against his abdomen, red and leaking pre come and Zayn licked his lips before bringing them to the head, he kissed the slit before licking around his length and Harry's hips sprang forward tossing Louis up and angling the kiss where Lou's tongue found its way farther into his mouth.  Harry leaned up on one arm thrusting forward into Zayn's mouth and brought his hand into Louis' hair, pulling it it causing the older boy to release a pitiful moan into it, Louis was getting more worked up than Harry was just by the kiss, the way Harry's fingers felt tangled up in his hair, his nails pressing against his scalp.  Harry wanted to move, to speak but Zayn swallowed around him and all he could do was try not to come already, wanting the feeling to last, to ride it out, he bucked his hips up again when Zayn swallowed around him a second time before pulling himself off of Harry and locking eyes with the boy instead, in a swift move Harry lifted Louis off of his abdomen and laid him down on the bed while he moved down to wrap his mouth around Louis' cock while Zayn worked on his mouth, first Zayn's lips pressed against Louis' again, working his tongue into his mouth, tracing over the boys perfect teeth, playing tag with his tongue, moaning Louis' name into his own mouth which made his cock twitch, something about hearing Zayn moan his name in desire made him feel like he was on top of the world, knowing he was responsible for making him feel this way.  Harry smiled a bit before swallowing Louis' cock down and the sensation made Louis moan into Zayn's mouth, feeling himself in Harry's throat was always perfect for Louis, Harry was filthy, spit coming out of the corner of his mouth as he licked and sucked and kissed the length of Louis' cock, running it over his lips, making the bottom half of his face red and slick, he lifted up a little bit to get a good view before allowing his head of tall back against the pillow and Zayn took this as the perfect moment to adjust himself a bit and he was suddenly hovering over Louis' mouth, looking down at him for permission, and it came in the form of a sexy growl and a slack jaw before Zayn was thrusting himself into Louis' mouth, fucking his way down Louis' throat and feeling the pressure in his abdomen building, Louis allowed Zayn to have his way with him, thrusting in and out, causing Louis to choke a bit and Zayn lived for it, loved the way he made Louis lose his breath with his cock, Louis was close, so fucking close, Harry's mouth on his cock and Zayn's cock in his mouth, his hips were thrusting up into Harry as Zayns fucked down into him and the sensation was maddening, but Harry knew his body well so right before he was about to let go Harry pulled himself off of Louis' cock and pulled Zayn down from his boy's mouth.  

> "I need you both, right fucking now." Harry told them, "I want you both to fuck me."

Zayn looked down at Louis who nodded at him and they both moved to allow Harry to get between them.

> "Hands and knees baby, it's time to show Zayn what a good boy you can be for me Harry, what a good boy princess can be for daddy."
> 
> "Fuck..daddy...yes, wanna be such a good boy for you, want to show Zayn how good I can make you feel, show him what princess can do for him too daddy.   I want to feel you both, make you both so proud."

Zayn's breath caught in the back of his throat and the atmosphere of the room was different, this wasn't just crossing the line, this was fucking jumping over any boundary they'd ever had, and Louis was more turned on than before now, watching Zayn look at him like he was awaiting direction, waiting to be told what to do, they'd both be dominating Harry tonight, but Zayn looked at Louis like he was ready to take instruction too, Louis would be able to dom them both.  

> "Princess I want you to tell Zayn how much you like it when daddy fucks you.  Want to hear you say it."
> 
> "Zayn," Harry began, "Daddy takes such good care of me, he opens me up with his fingers, gets them all wet with lube before he shoves one inside me, then two, fucks me open Zayn, he preps me so well, he slicks up his cock with his hand and my spit, sliding inside of me with my own saliva, he moves so slowly inside me at first Zayn, gets me so full, so full that I can't help but pulse around him, squeezing around his hard cock.  I stay so still Zayn, I don't move unless daddy tells me that I can, I like to make him proud, I love the way he tells me what a good boy I am when he fucks me into the mattress. Daddy pulls my hands behind my back and shoves my face into the pillow while I scream out his name, he makes me feel so good it fucking hurts Zayn.  He bites into my skin and leaves marks, marks that show he was there days later, I trace them sometimes with my own fingers, remembering the way he made me feel when his body was fucking into me, Zayn he feels so good inside me, I make him so proud.  I love the way his cock comes in my ass Zayn, the way he fucks me through it, I can feel him seeping out of me and sometimes if I'm a really good boy he puts a plug inside me and lets me keep him inside a little while longer, but tonight I think I want him to fuck me, and then you to, feel you both inside me, I've been so good Zayn, so good for daddy, I know I can be good for you too."
> 
> "FUCK, Harry..." Zayn didn't know what else to say, he looked down at Harry and fuck he was pretty, his eyes were lust blown, his lips were red from the way he was biting them in-between sentences, his hips were peppered in little bruises already from the way Louis pressed his fingers into them, he was already so wrecked and he hadn't even been fucked yet.  Zayn looked up at Louis next who'd pulled out a bottle of lube and was applying it generously to his fingers and he knew in that moment nothing would ever feel this good again.
> 
> "Princess, are you ready to feel daddy's fingers in your perfect tight ass?"
> 
> "Yes daddy, please make me feel so good." Zayn held his breath as Louis moved his fingers to Harry's hole, rubbing around them at first, then moving them back and pressing his face against his ass, licking a stripe along the hole, teasing Harry who hadn't been able to breathe since he felt Lou's tongue around him.
> 
> "Breathe baby," Louis pulled away from Harry's ass long enough to say, before diving back in, licking all around his hole before thrusting his tongue in which caused Harry to buck forward, he stayed there for a few moments, pushing and pulling his tongue in and out, making Harry cry out in pleasure before he moved his head back and positioned his fingers back near Harry's hole, he pressed one inside and fucked him with it while instructing Zayn to get in front of Harry.
> 
> "Princess, I want you to suck Zayn's dick while I fuck you, can you handle that baby?"
> 
> "Yes daddy, please."
> 
> "Ask Zayn princess."
> 
> "Zayn, please, can  you please fuck my mouth?"
> 
> "Fuck yeah, yeah okay." Zayn said as he moved up to Harry's mouth, his cock was hard and aching, pre come spilling out as he tried to take a deep breath to control himself, Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth inviting Zayn inside, the moment Zayn pressed his cock inside Harry's mouth Louis pressed his second finger inside Harry's hole.  He screamed which was muffled by Zayn's cock, but he screamed nonetheless and the older lads looked at each other with a definite plan, make Harry fucking lose it.  Louis worked his fingers in and out of Harry, causing the younger boy to buck his hips trying to get more, more sensation in his ass, more friction somehow, more something.  Zayn grabbed Harry's head by his curls and thrust himself forward down the boy's throat, he fucked his mouth hard and without stopping, Harry took it so well, Zayn really was so proud of him.  Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry who moved back a bit and Zayn allowed his cock to fall out of his mouth.
> 
> "Daddy is gonna fuck you now princess, gonna stick my cock in that tight ass and let Zayn watch you fall apart."  With no other warning Louis was thrusting his cock into Harry's ass, moving slowly through the first thrust until he was bottomed out and Harry was crying again, not from pain but from overwhelming pleasure, every part of him was satisfied, he hit this point with Louis every time they had sex, but with Zayn here too, it was magnified, and he was there quicker, existing in a world somewhere between reality and subspace, floating a little bit around what was happening.  Louis didn't want him to go under too far so he instructed Zayn to get back in front of him and pull his head onto his cock, fucking his mouth again, and Zayn got right to it, thrusting hard into Harry's throat.  Louis moaned Harry's name as he kept fucking into him.  
> 
> "You feel so fucking good baby, so tight, you're doing so well, you look so beautiful baby, taking my big cock in your ass and Zayns in your mouth, do you have any idea how heavenly you look right now princess? It's fucking everything. I wish I could describe to you how perfect you look right now baby."
> 
> "Harry fuck, yes, you do, you look fucking beautiful, God watching Louis push hard into you while your lips move around me, this is so hot Harry, you're such a good boy." Zayn spit out, and looked at Louis, almost for permission, but he just looked at Zayn with passion and surged forward to kiss him.  They were all connected now, each of them causing surges of pleasure to be sent through each other...they were locked in this moment that they'd never expected to be in but suddenly never wanted to leave.
> 
> "Harry fuck I'm close, are you ready baby, ready to have me fill you up?" Louis asked, "Maybe I should invite Zayn back here too, you could probably handle us both baby, let us both come inside you at the same time, that would make you feel so good baby, so fucking good for daddy and Zayn.
> 
> "Da...please, yes." Harry moaned, "Please, both, both of you." 
> 
> "C'mere then." Louis told Zayn and he moved back to where Louis was immediately, Louis stuck a finger inside of Harry next to his cock, followed by another, and then three, Harry adjusted to the feeling of three extra fingers inside of him along with Louis' cock and he clenched tightly around him, trying to tell him it was okay, to let Zayn inside too, and Louis must have understood because Zayn crawled underneath Harry and lined himself up with his hole too, Louis grabbed Zayn's cock and pushed it gently inside his younger boyfriend, moving them both so slowly inside and losing his mind at the sounds Harry was producing, moans and screams and yesyesyes over and over while they moved slowly in and out of him in unison, Zayn was close, his chest was rising and falling so fast, Louis swore he could hear his heart beat, and Louis was close too, so they sped up at the same time, forcefully fucking into Harry until they were both coming, deep and hard inside of the younger boy who's entire body shook and gave out when he felt them both explode inside of him at the same time.  They fucked him through their orgasms and Harry laid on the bed and took it, let them both use his body until they pulled out and began peppering his back in kisses.
> 
> "You did so good baby, so fucking good for daddy, but Zayn doesn't know the best part yet does he baby?"
> 
> "No...no Zayn doesn't know daddy."
> 
> "Tell him baby, tell Zayn what a good boy you really are."
> 
> "I didn't come yet Zayn, I never come until daddy tells me I can, even when you were both fucking me Zayn, I didn't come."
> 
> "What, woah, Harry how did you...how are you?"
> 
> "He waits Zayn, he won't come until I allow him to."
> 
> "Fuck, Louis..." Zayn looked down and he was hard again and he looked down at Harry who had moved over and was lying on his back.
> 
> "What do you think we should do baby?" Louis asked Harry 
> 
> "I think princess wants to fuck daddy, want to make you feel as good as I felt." Harry looked up at Louis before pulling him down into a kiss. "Yeah baby definitely wants to fuck daddy now." 

Harry grabbed Louis and got him on his hands and knees on the bed, he spit into his hand and slicked his cock up, Zayn's jaw dropped because he realized in that moment that Harry wasn't going to prep Louis, the sweet boy who had just taken two cocks in his ass was suddenly the forceful one, taking the man who had all the power and getting ready to thrust into him with no more than spit for lube and an aching cock.  

> "Are you ready daddy?" Harry asked.
> 
> "Yes princess, show Zayn how you like to finish up." Louis replied and Harry wasted no time getting right to it, he pushed his long cock into Louis and it made Louis scream, not just moan, not whimper, but scream as he felt the stretch and burn of Harry pressing his large cock into his ass, it felt so good, especially in this moment.  Louis didnt bottom often, he liked to take control of the situation and Harry liked being a princess, but some nights it felt right and this was one of them, Louis loved how full Harry felt inside of him, and once Harry thought Louis was used to him enough he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back inside, once, twice, three times before getting into a perfect rhythm and nailing his prostate, causing Louis to scream again, Zayn was hard again and Harry took note as he wrapped his free hand around Zayn's cock.  He thrust in and out of Louis and jerked Zayn up and down and within moments he was coaxing Zayn's second orgasm out of him, he licked up the come off of his hand and fingers and Zayn thought that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, Harry swallowing his come while fucking into Louis.  It took him a second to realize that Louis was moaning Harry's name, not princess, not baby, but this time he was using his name.
> 
> "Harry fuck, God you feel so fucking good, it hurts but it feels..fuck...Harry." 
> 
> "Are you gonna come for me daddy, come so hard for me even if I don't touch you, you make me do it daddy, make princess come for you untouched, do it for me now daddy, I know you can."  Harry moved so his mouth was by Louis' ear, "Come for me, daddy" Louis sprayed all across the bed, come shooting up as his hips rocked through the orgasm, his untouched orgasm and watching Louis squirm through that sent Harry over the edge, he was exploding inside of Louis, his come being fucked hard inside the boy while he rode through his orgasm.
> 
> "You're so pretty daddy, so fucking pretty." Harry told Louis as he pulled out and let Louis fall to the mattress.
> 
> "Zayn, can you get a wet towel and a dry one please?" Harry asked as he pulled Louis into an embrace.
> 
> "Yeah, is he...is everything okay?"
> 
> "Yeah this is, when he goes from being a dom to a sub for me that quickly he goes away, it doesn't last long, it's actually really peaceful for him, I just hold him through it, stroke his hair, remind him how good he is to me." Harry explained as he ran his fingers through Louis' hair.  Zayn walked into the bathroom to get the towels and stopped at the bedroom door to listen to Harry speaking for a moment.
> 
> "Louis you're so good, God that, you made me feel so good, made Zayn feel so good, we both love you so much, I know you like to be proud of me, but I'm so proud of you Louis, you are fucking amazing, I love you so much." He stroked his red cheeks, played with his sweat soaked hair and Zayn finally made his way back into the room with the towels. 
> 
> "You must really trust each other." Zayn said matter of factly.
> 
> "We do, and you do too ya know." Harry replied.
> 
> "I guess you're right." Zayn replied, and helped dry Louis off before placing a towel down where the mattress was wet and pulling the blanket up around them, they'd shower in the morning, wash the sheets then too, right now being close was important, and Harry knew Zayn needed it too so he pulled him in also, let Louis fall between them both and he smiled as Louis started to come back down.
> 
> "Harry...Harry?" He asked with eyes still unfocused.
> 
> "I'm right here Louis, Zayn too, you're in between us, we took good care of you."
> 
> "I love you so much Harry, so fucking much. Zayn, I...I love you too."
> 
> "Louis mate, I love you too."

Harry pressed his body against Louis' and smiled into his shoulder as he took a few deep breaths before he fell asleep, Louis was second to follow, his heart rate matching Harry's, their chests rising and falling together and in that moment Zayn took a look at how special they were, how rare what they had was, how within seconds they were matched together in breathing, rhythm, and sleep, and he realized how special he was too, how lucky he was to be invited into this part of who they were, this part of their magic.


	2. I know what you want; and I've been waiting so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol and weed had worn off, so why was Zayn hard in their bed when he heard Louis fucking Harry in the shower?

Harry woke up first the next morning, not unusual since Louis would sleep until the evening if you'd let him, he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend and saw Zayn still asleep peacefully too.  Last night came flooding back to him all at once, the three of them lost in temptation and ecstasy and if he closed his eyes he could go back there to those moments and soak in how good Zayn looked fucking Louis' mouth.  Harry was hard already and really needed a release, he shook Louis awake but placed his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell grumpily and for a second Louis opened his eyes very confused, but he looked to his right and saw Zayn and nodded his head, Harry grabbed his hand and led him to their bathroom, closing the door quietly behind them and turning on the shower before hoisting Louis up and shoving him against the shower wall. 

> "Someone is still feeling a little overcharged from last night, aren't they baby?"
> 
> "Fuck yes, Louis that was so...fucking...hot." Harry spoke as he bit into Louis' collarbones 
> 
> "I know, I never knew, never imagined I'd want to see you with anyone else but watching you let Zayn fuck your mouth last night, God baby, you looked so good." Louis regained control and spun them around so that Harry was pressed against the shower wall now. 
> 
> "Please Louis..." Harry muttered.
> 
> "Don't worry baby, daddy is gonna take good care of you."

Zayn woke up alone in their bed, in the bed where they'd all been inside of each other last night.  It took him a moment to process what happened, to wrap his mind around the lines they'd crossed, he debated walking out of their home and not looking back...but they were band mates, best friends, this wouldn't be an awkward thing, at least he hoped it wouldn't.  He decided instead on pulling on Louis' joggers and making breakfast for everyone, except he was startled back into bed by a loud scream coming from the bathroom.  He sat still with the blanket covering him again for a moment, wondering if Harry had slipped and fell, was he hurt? He half expected to see Louis run into their bedroom and throw the bathroom door open to make sure everything was okay but instead he heard it again...and again...and oh, this wasn't pain, this was the same scream Harry produced last night, this was caused by Louis.  Zayn looked down and saw himself hard again, but this wasn't supposed to happen, it was one night, just one time, so why was Louis fucking into Harry making him ache deep in his stomach? 

> "Are you close baby? Gonna be a good boy for daddy again, show me how good I make you feel?"
> 
> "Yes daddy, so close, so fucking..." Harry couldn't finish, he was choking on the words, not getting enough air.
> 
> "Good boy, it's okay, it's okay, you can do it baby, come for me." Louis instructed and Harry listened, coming all over the wall of their shower, breathing hard as Louis fucked him through it.  Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp the way he loved, putting pressure here and there as Harry came back down. 
> 
> "Feel good princess?" Louis asked.
> 
> "So good, so...I love you." Harry replied and kissed him sheepishly, it was going to be one of those days Louis needed to cuddle Harry, fill him with praised and Louis was just fine with that idea, he loved when Harry wanted, no needed, the extra attention. 
> 
> "Come on love, lets get you in a jumper and I'll make waffles, we've still got the frozen kind so I won't ruin them or anything." Louis and Harry laughed together as they got out of the shower, wrapping each other up and opening the door to their bedroom where Zayn was sitting up against their headboard, head tilted back and it was easy to see he was hard under the sheet.
> 
> "Fuck." Louis said, a little too loudly startling Zayn out of his trance like state.
> 
> "Shit, lads, I'm sorry, I'll....I'll go."
> 
> "Zayn, stay." Was all Louis said as he dropped his towel and walked towards the bed, Harry following behind him...so maybe this wasn't just a one time thing. 

Louis wasted no time pushing Zayn forcefully down onto the mattress and kissing him passionately while Harry sat beside them perched up on his knees, his cock getting hard again too. This was out of his realm but it was comfortable too, some weird mix of everything they should never want but all the things that were right too.  It took Louis no time to pull Harry in by his neck as they shared a sloppy three way kiss, moaning and gasping in to each others mouths while hands went crazy, sharing touches and strokes and forceful presses into skin that wound end up bruised.  Louis finally broke the silence that let the boys know how to continue. 

> "Zayn, if I remember correctly you got off last night, but no one proper fucked you, now did they?"
> 
> "No...no sir." Zayn replied before even realizing what came out of his mouth, sir...he'd just called Louis sir. 
> 
> "Good boy Zayn, I guess we should probably take care of that for you shouldn't we? Not fair for only Harry and I to have had all the fun."

Harry looked at Louis with dilated pupils and kissed him forcefully, Louis leaned forward into the kiss as he kept a hand on Zayn stroking his hard cock. He knew they didn't have much time to spend here, he and Harry could spend hours in foreplay and still last through a mind numbing fuck but Zayn was already leaking, Harry had produced one orgasm moments before and if Louis had to wait another moment to fuck Zayn he was going to lose it.  He flipped the tan boy over and ran his fingers down Zayn's spine, resting at his hips and using both hands he forcefully pulled him back, allowing enough room at the top of the bed for Harry to get in place and tend to Zayns mouth.  Louis smiled at his boyfriend and nodded his head. Watching Harry contort his body so he was able to pull Zayn up just enough to lock him in a kiss.  Louis pulled the lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers up, he pulled Zayn open and pressed one finger inside, forcing a pornographic moan out of him.  He pressed in further, fucking him with one finger, then two, then adding a third before Zayn was thrusting his hips and arching his back and begging into Harrys kissed for Louis to fuck him. 

> "I think you've been a good boy, don't you agree Harry? Has Zayn here been a good boy?"
> 
> "Yes daddy, he's been so good for you, so good for me too, look up at him now, watch how he takes my cock in his mouth and swallows all around it...oh fuck...Louis he's such a good boy."
> 
> "Zayn, lucky for you, I'm in the business of rewarding good boys." Louis stated as he lined up with Zayn's hole and pushed himself in, all the way, slowly bottoming out inside of him. 
> 
> "Fuck, Louis, fuck." Zayn tried to say, he wanted to speak more, tell Louis how good his cock felt inside of him, how he'd wanted this for ever but never knew quite how to ask, how good Harry felt pushing back into his throat but his mind was working overtime just to stay in the moment, so he went back to licking around Harry's length while Louis pulled almost all the way out of him again.

Louis looked down at his cock, barely still inside of Zayn and he could see Zayns hole clenched around him, trying so hard to keep him in, trying so hard to keep any part of Louis at all.  He moaned, whimpered and all but begged before Louis brought a hand down and smacked his ass, two times, three times, and Harry looked at Louis with lust filled eyes, Louis had never spanked anyone else before, his dick was hard but his heart felt a ping of jealousy at the contact, he shook his head to get out of that moment and used he drove to fuck Zayn's mouth harder which looking at Louis turned him on more, so Zayn was in between two boys who were conpletely wrecking them and it was fucking poetic somehow.  Louis grabbed hard around Zayn's hips and pounded inside of him until he reached his orgasm, of course, at the same time Harry did, both of them filling Zayn up as he lost the ability to hold himself up. Zayn fell hard against the mattress and into a pile of his own come, he wasn't sure when it had happened, but it must have been soon after the slaps, Zayn didn't know how to say it out loud but that was the most he'd ever been turned on.  Zayn at this point couldn't say anything at all, he just rolled over on his back at the same time Harry was coming out of the bathroom with a couple towels.  He wiped Zayn down with the wet one before drying him off and helping him stand up, Louis tore the sheets off the bed and quickly put new ones on and Harry led Zayn to the shower starting the warm water and helping him get cleaned off. Louis joined them and rinsed off again too, both Harry and himself taking extra time to take care of Zayn, but Harry still feeling a bit jealous when Louis massaged the red area where he'd spanked Zayn moments before.  Louis picked up on Harry's emotion and led Zayn out of the shower and dried him off. He gave the boy another pair of joggers and led him to the bed before leaving to getting a glass of juice and toast, by the time he came back Zayn was already sleeping so he pulled the new silk sheets up over the boy and kissed his temple, Harry watching from the bathroom doorframe. 

> "Follow me, now." Louis instructed Harry as he left the room.
> 
> "Shit," Harry mumbled under his breath as he walked 5 paces behind Louis, he knew where they were going, made sure he kept his eyes down the entire time. 
> 
> "Shut the door behind you baby." Louis told him as he sat on the foot of the bed and pat his hands against his lap.  Harry obliged and walked over towards Louis, he started to bend over in front of him which was routine when they came in this room, but Louis stopped him and pulled him into his lap instead, Harry now straddling Louis. 
> 
> "I love you so much Harry, you know that right? I never have and never will love anyone in the fashion that I love you. You are what every dream I have is laced with, you're the knight in shining armor agains every nightmare, and your soul is the perfect fit for mine. You are mine on every level Harry Styles, no one else will ever be that for me." Louis pulled him in for a passionate kiss before he wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed them together so tightly he thought they'd melt into one.
> 
> "I'm sorry Louis, I knew that, of course I knew that, I am yours, your good boy, your princess, and you're mine, you're my everything Louis, I don't know what happened, I just...I got jealous seeing you in that moment with Zayn, having that control over him."
> 
> "This will only ever mean as much with you, from now on this is only for you baby, only yours." Louis was moving Harry off of his lap and moving himself out from under him to allow Harry to move freely. 
> 
> "Hands and knees, baby." Louis told him.

Louis settled behind Harry tall on his knees as the younger boy took shape in front of him, he looked at Harrays perfect ass before bringing his hands to massage the skin over it, he brought his mouth down to kiss and bite and lick the skin, causing Harry's knees to weaken and his body to shake. Louis pulled himself back up and rubbed his hand against his own thigh, warming it up a little before bringing it down hard against Harry's ass. One time, two times, three times, each new blow causing Harry to cry out "daddydaddydaddy" he was up to ten when Harry couldn't take it anymore, his knees buckled beneath him but he kept his hips arched up. Louis knew this meant he was too hard to let himself touch the mattress, it would hurt too much, Louis read Harry's body and knew exactly what he neefed next.  He spit into his hand and lubed up his cock, lined it up with Harry's opening and forcefully pressed himself inside.  He fucked into Harry hard and fast, the younger boy moaning out his name, begging for more while he covered him in praises; telling Harry how beautiful he was, how good he looked, how his red skin complimented his complexion so well, how he loved seeing his hand prints stung into Harry's skin. He pulled almost all the way out, wrapped a hand around Harry's aching cock and thrust back inside, jerking Harry upward at the same time, a scream of Louis' name fell out of his mouth as he came all over the older boys hand.  Harry turned back to face Louis as he brought his come coveted hand up to his mouth and licked Harry off of him. 

> "Thank you, daddy." Harry whispered as he crawled into his lap.
> 
> "Such a good boy Harry.  So good for me." Louis replied, kissing his temple. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads resume their tour, and Zayn still feels the spark.

It'd been a week since Zayn, Harry, and Louis had spent the night together, Zayn left the next evening to spend a bit of time with his family and Louis needed Harry to take care of him.  Louis loved being dominant but he usually just did it with Harry, and the next day he always needed to be taken care of, this time he'd dominated with both Harry and Zayn, and he really just wanted Harry to hold and build him up, to tell him it had been okay, that he'd enjoyed it, that Louis was good to him.  Louis always felt guilt when he needed to be coddled, but Harry assured Louis that the way he took care of him immediately after was good enough and Harry liked being able to take care of Louis too.

The boys were back on the road, having flown to Australia for 4 days of shows, they had rented 3 huts on the island in a private area to stay in so they wouldn't be in hotels, plus the homes had beautiful views and a great open room good for acoustics where they could record pieces of new songs they'd been writing to get a feel for how they'd sound in the future.  Harry and Louis kept to one hut, Liam, Niall, and Zayn sharing one and Josh and a few other members of their team sharing the other, everyone thought Harry and Louis may like to have their own space since only one member of Modest flew to Australia and they were allowed a little more space and time to themselves that way.  It was about three hours before showtime so the vans came to get the lads and take them to the venue, it's the first time they'd be together as a group since their little night together and Zayn was a little nervous, but the weird feeling in his stomach went away with Harry and Louis walked out of their place together smiling and laughing and running up to hug Zayn before the other two lads. 

> "Missed you!" Louis told him as he pulled away.
> 
> "Missed you too lad, you too Harry." Zayn replied as he held his arms open for Harry.
> 
> "Zayney you know I missed you darling." Harry smiled and fell into the embrace.

This is going to be fine, Zayn thought, so what if he hadn't been able to get the experience out of his head, Harry and Louis obviously had and if they could shake it off and move on, Zayn would follow suit.  The ride to the venue didn't take long and they were led through with security without being noticed, able to watch their opening acts from beside the stage before it was their time to play.  The show went off perfectly, the first show after a break was always exciting, even if it was only a few days off, because there was nothing in the world like the way it felt to perform in front of thousands of fans, nothing compared to looking out to a crowd of people and seeing their faces, hearing their voices singing your songs right back to you.  The boys could never get enough of this, the rumors always circled that One Direction was bound to crash as quickly as they rose but that wouldn't happen if they had anything to do with it, they'd do this until the fans literally didn't want them to anymore.  The lads sang their final song, left the stage after a hundred 'thank you's' and a bow, and got into their vans to head back to their temporary homes.  Louis held Harry's head in his lap, fingers running through his curls, leaning down to kiss his lips, he liked moments with Harry that he got to be soft and slow, to really enjoy the way the younger boy felt against him.  They got out of their van and began to walk to their house when they heard Zayn yell for Louis.

> "Hey mate, care if I come by, I've got something you may enjoy in my pocket."
> 
> "Of course mate, come on, Harry and I were going to have a few drinks anyway."
> 
> "Well isn't anyone going to invite us?" Niall asked.
> 
> "Of course, you too Liam, come on in." Harry shouted as he pulled Louis towards the house.

The lads were all relaxed about an hour later, a few drinks and a blunt finished and the view of the ocean was fucking beautiful, Liam missed Sophia a lot, he kept talking about her and Niall got wrapped up into listening to every word.  Zayn sort of laughed at his misfortune but then realized he'd rather be Niall in that moment, rather even be Liam, but he was himself and he was looking at the way Louis' jeans hugged his thighs and the way Harry's bulge stuck out the front of his pants and his mouth was dry, his breath caught in his throat when Louis leaned over Harry to kiss him, usually Harry towered over him so he took all the chances he could to be the one pulling Harry up into a heated make out session.  

The moan Zayn let out must have been more audible than he meant for it to be because Louis pulled away from Harry's lips and shot him a sly grin, no one was drunk, this time was different, they'd had a couple but there were no outside forces to blame it on, and the way Louis felt his pants tighten showed that he was feeling the attraction too...he felt the desire to taste Zayn again and he wasn't sure what to do with that.  Harry looked between Zayn and Louis before looking down into his own lap and the three lads suddenly realized they were on the same page, and although they weren't sure what it meant, they knew what they needed to do.  Harry put up a big sleepy yawn and stretch and kissed Louis' neck before telling him to hurry and come to bed, Niall interrupted Liam's speech and said they should take it back to their bungalow so the couple could get it on, Niall looked to Zayn who offered to help Louis clean up and walk back over later, Niall just shrugged his shoulders and left with Liam and Louis and Zayn picked up the plates where they'd eaten pizza and threw away a couple beer bottles, realizing that maybe Liam was in fact drunk and shared a laugh.  Things were smooth as they transitioned off the porch and into the house, until they both went to open the door at the same time and their hands touched, Zayn gasped and swore he felt electricity and Louis must have too, because the plates in his hand hit the floor and Zayn felt himself being pushed against the door and Louis' lips were pressed against his, his tongue licking at Zayn's to gain access to his mouth, they stayed there for a moment, licking into each other, panting before they felt another body crowd into their space.

> "Don't leave me out now, I was the scape goat that got everyone to leave, I want in on this action." Harry pulled Louis into a kiss and lifted him up, Louis gasped and threw his legs around Harry's hips; Harry thrust his hips forward to give him a good angle to carry Lou to bed and grabbed Zayn to follow them, so maybe they weren't going to talk about what this meant, and that was fine because Zayn felt Harry's nails dig into his hand as he watched Louis stick his tongue in Harry's mouth and he felt so hot he might catch on fire. Harry let Louis fall onto the bed before he pulled Zayn into an embrace and passionate kiss, running his fingers along the back of his neck while Louis pressed his chest to Harry's back to unbutton the sheer shirt he'd been wearing all night, the one Louis was dying to get off of his younger boyfriend.  He got the last button undone and pulled the shirt off of his body, pressing his lips to Harry's shoulders and neck, leaving love bites, licking the wounded skin, making sure he'd have bruises that showed everyone where Louis had been, how irresistible Harry was, how good he fucking tasted.  Louis was getting so turned on, pressing against Harry while he watched Harry fumble trying to get Zayn's tight jeans off, they were black and had rips all up the legs, you could see his tan skin peaking out all night, teasing him; Harry felt wounded and needed to take care of it.  Zayn pulled away to speak.
> 
> "This is..this is really.." but was interrupted by Louis surging forward to kiss him again while Harry worked his pants down, so yes Zayn thought, this was really happening again.  Zayn was free of his pants and briefs so Louis pulled him onto the bed and Harry worked his own pants down, before looking up realizing Louis had already removed his, usually Harry liked to do that, teasing him by biting the skin above his hips before working them down, but maybe foreplay wasn't important tonight.  Harry pulled on Zayn's shirt reminding him that it still needed to be removed, he broke the kiss with Louis and pulled it off over his head, Louis followed suit and the three boys were all on the large king sized bed, naked and waiting to devour each other.  Harry pulled Louis into a kiss and Zayn brought his hand to work Louis' cock, he'd be taken care of first, it was decided without words, his hips immediately bucked up into Zayn's hand as he moaned into Harry's mouth, he pulled away with a shit eating grin.
> 
> "Someone's been waiting for this to happen again, haven't they, daddy?" Harry asked.
> 
> "Fuck, Harry, yes, I've been waiting for this again, waiting to get my hands on both of you, or both of your hands on me." Louis replied breathlessly.

Zayn took the open space between them as an invitation to bring his lips down to Louis' cock and begin bobbing his head up and down, Louis threw his head back in ecstasy and Harry just watched for a moment, the pleasure on his boyfriend's face, how good Zayn was making him feel, but Louis managed to pull his head back up and wink at Harry who immediately threw himself forward biting at his boyfriend's lips.  Harry never got tired of the way Louis tasted, kissing the same boy for years didn't lose it's appeal; not when it was Louis, not when he had the most beautiful boy in the world to press his lips against.  Harry enjoyed the kiss until he felt Louis' hips moving up faster, harder, and realized he was getting close, tonight Harry wanted to take control of just when Louis had his release though so he pushed Zayn's hand out of the way and brought his fingers up to Louis' mouth.

> "Suck, daddy." He instructed, and Louis obliged, bringing Harry's fingers into his mouth and getting them dripping wet.  Harry looked down at his boyfriend. "Good daddy." Harry winked and worked his way down Louis' body, kissing the skin down his abdomen, over his hips, nipping at his thighs as he brought his fingers to Louis' opening, teasing him by pressing them against, but not inside yet.  Louis moaned out loud, almost high pitched enough to be a scream and Zayn spoke on his behalf.
> 
> "Harry, fuck, get your fingers inside him already." Zayn ordered harshly.

Harry looked up at him, pulled him in with a free hand for a kiss, bit into his lip and whispered something to him, Louis wasn't sure what it was but the way he heard Zayn's breath stop, it had to be good.  Harry worked back to Louis and pressed his finger inside, then another and began scissoring him open, Louis' hips were jerking and Zayn was crawling behind him.

> "Lift up Lou." Zayn instructed.

Louis lifted his head up and Zayn sat behind him, bringing Louis' head to his lap; he took Louis' wrists in his hands and held on to them tightly as Harry slid a third finger in, this must have been what Harry whispered to Zayn about, and he was even more turned on.  Harry used his fingers until he knew Louis was getting close again and pulled back out, spitting into his palm and slicking up his length, he looked at Louis to make sure it was okay and Louis' eyes were blown out, literally black and Harry knew how good he was making Louis feel, how good baby was making daddy feel.  

Harry thrust into Louis, hard and the boy started to scream out, Zayn let him, let his voice echo in the room, let his moans and grunts and pants fill up the space between them, Louis tried to move his hands but Zayn wouldn't loosen his grip, so he dug his nails into Zayn's legs and he groaned at the pain, but it was good, it felt right.  Harry was relentless in the way he fucked Louis, he didnt get this opportunity often so he took full advantage of it when he did.

> "Fuck daddy, you feel so fucking good, so tight.  Do you like it daddy, like it when baby fucks you, do you like it when you get to look up at me, see the look on my face when I feel how tight you are around me?"
> 
> "Baby..." was all Louis could get out.
> 
> "I know you do daddy, I know you love it when I fuck you."

Louis came, hard, all up his abdomen and chest without warning, without being touched, he came the minute he heard Harry's voice in his ears as his dick hit his prostate, Harry came too, feeling Louis tighten around him, watching the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head when he orgasmed.  It was beautiful, watching Louis get lost in the moment turned Harry on more than anything that they did together.  Zayn looked down at Louis and moaned too, looking at Harry like he was God.

> "Fuck, you...you just made Louis, fuck...Harry."
> 
> "He doesn't let me do it a lot, but when we do, fuck he loves it."

They were speaking about Louis like he wasn't there, maybe because for a second he got lost, but Harry pressed sweet kisses into his skin, working up to his mouth and brought him back.

> "Daddy, we're not done yet, Zayn still needs to get proper fucked, don't you want to be the one to do it daddy, fuck into Zayn while he sucks my cock?" Louis' eyes fluttered and his body shook as he came back down.
> 
> "Yes baby, yes." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and pulled him down into a kiss before lifting up so Zayn could get out from behind him.  Harry grabbed Zayns arm and began kissing him, breaking away from Louis while Louis brought his hands to Zayn's cock, stroking and getting him hard, teasing him until he felt his dick begin to twitch.  
> 
> "Harry, I think he's ready for us." Louis told him, and Harry broke away from the kiss and smiled.  Zayn got onto his hands and knees and Louis stuck his fingers down Zayn's throat until he heard him choke, he pulled them back out and kissed Zayn's cheek before crawling behind him to work him open.  Harry positioned himself in front of Zayn and before he could say anything Zayn grabbed his cock and put it up to his lips.
> 
> "Fuck my face Harry, I want to feel you in my throat." Zayn said so surely that it made Harry instantly hard again.

Louis was working three fingers in Zayn's ass and Harry was fucking his throat and the sounds in the room were pornographic, each of them riding out a different level of a high, feeling so fucking good there together.  Louis pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand, getting his cock nice and wet before grabbing Zayn's hips and lining himself up with his opening.

> "I'm going to fuck you into Harry now Zayn, and you're going to feel it into next week." With that Louis thrust into Zayn, bottoming out immediately and Zayn screamed around Harry's cock, it felt so good and a little bit painful at the same time, Louis pulled out and thrust back in a few times until Zayn had opened up enough around him for it to be more comfortable, he grabbed Zayns hips hard and kept his rhythm steady, Zayn losing his focus on Harry's cock because Louis felt so fucking good.  He began pressing love bites into Zayn's back, thrusting in harder, hitting his prostate every time. Zayn swallowed and brought Harry down his throat and it made him come quickly, without warning, but Zayn just drank it down with a grin and looked up at Harry as he pulled out of his mouth, Harry almost apologized until he saw the look of pleasure on Zayn's face, he just rubbed his cheek and watched his boyfriend fuck him harder, harder, until Zayn moaned out a broken 'Louis' and came onto the mattress.

He fell on his side, then rolled to his back and Louis collapsed too; Harry kissing them both before walking to the bathroom to grab a few towels, he cleaned them up, dried them off, and pulled a sheet over the two lads.  He made his way to the kitchen and got some water bottles for the three of them in the morning before joining them in bed, Zayn was curled around Louis and they were talking to each other, Harry only caught the last part of the conversation.

> "...you two, I'd just never thought it would end up like this.  I've always admired what you two had though, and now that I see how it happens physically, I just...it all makes sense." Zayn said

Harry waited outside to hear what Louis would reply.

> "I've always told everyone that Harry was my everything, and I knew no one would ever understand how deeply we were connected, that is, until you, and to be honest I'm kind of glad we did this, again, more sober.  I wanted to know what it would feel like, and I loved it, I love Harry, he is my forever, but if we all have fun this way, why can't we explore that too, we have boundaries and lines drawn..."
> 
> "I agree, I just...I don't know how Peirre would feel about any of this."
> 
> "Well that you can decide on your own time, or we can all talk about it, when...wait...Harry" Louis yelled at the end to try to find out where his boyfriend had gone, Harry opened the door at that moment.
> 
> "Sorry lads, went to grab waters, what'd I miss?" He asked.
> 
> "Just talking about how amazing our love story is, what else?" Louis asked with a quirky smile, "There's probably more we should talk about tomorrow but for now bring your beautiful ass into bed and curl up in front of me so I can kiss those curls."
> 
> "Yes, daddy." Harry winked as he crawled into bed.
> 
> "I love you so much Louis," Harry told his boyfriend. "You mean everything to me."
> 
> "I love you too baby." Louis replied, and turned his head back to see if Zayn was still awake, but his breathing was shallow and Louis was sure he was on his way to sleep, so he turned back around and nuzzled his head into Harry's curls.

The sun came up and Harry woke up first, but took notice of the two sleeping boys still wrapped up in his bed and curled back into his boyfriend to drift off to sleep, they had the rest of the day to talk, or rehearse, or figure out what they'd tell the other lads about Zayn not returning home, but for now Louis was a kitten when he slept and Harry needed to feel close to him again. 


End file.
